narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
God-mode manual
Introduction This thread is especially made for Academy students to fresh jounins -- a set of rules junior years(so to speak) should obey. In order to avoid the embarrassing scene of a genin accusing a kage of godmodding I will add exceptions to the parts that have such. First off, there are 3 keys to avoiding godmodding when creating special abilities,kg jutsu and so on: Weaknesses, Limitations and even more importantly sense/logic(even if the technique respects the first two rules it is pointless as long as it defies logic and common sense noruto verse wise or scientifically such as ninjutsu that doesn't cost chakra, using incantantions instead of hand seals and so on). And there are two key things to apply these to: Characters and Abilities. Strengths and weaknesses Be balanced. Don't have your stregths by far unbalance your weaknesses. Also, your character won't magically be skilled in all possible ninja arts and should have areas in which he train in and learns with more ease than in others. AGAIN! You can't be a genius within each and every ninja art. Examples:Naruto has a massive chakra pool and some impressive ninjutsu but uterly sucks at genjutsu; Sakura has an insane physical strength and great chakra control while her only ninjutsu is healing ninjutsu. Exceptions! Yes, every character has weaknesses but this does not mean it's something without a cure: For example: -Deidara was weak against genjutsu but over the years he had trained one of his eye to detect such and have a high resistence to it. -A character born with an above average chakra pool but a lack in chakra control can always train by practicing his jutsu and what not to eventually lessen or even erase this weakness. -Allow me to also give myself as an example in just the 3 basic ninja arts: In my first two years I've focused mainly on ninja tools and ninjutsu-this of course also including stamina and chakra control, my genjutsu was inexistent and my taijutsu was barely average, afterwards I've began covering genjutsu and lastly after around 4-5 years I trained my remaining weakness to the point of being above average. Character limitations First of all, it's best to use what you think is right for your rp level. You don't want to end up laughed at for failing to use a technique properly or frowned upon for disgracing a valuable technique. Don't forget that your chakra is not nigh infinite and may run out. Keep in mind that your body is that of a human, no one can be impervious and especially not for a prolonged period of time to serious wounds, bloodloss and exhaustion. Ways to counter: Blood pills, soldier pills. Regular shinobi can have up to 3 elements. Uchiha's may copy elements outside their range of elements but as common sense would have it, an element you lack an actual affinity to is bound to be weaker than one you naturally possess; Rinnegan users have access to all 5 elements. Respect the limitations and common rules implemented by the show as well as features of a technique: -Don't go 9'th gate. -Don't claim for your eyes to not bleed when using Amaterasu or use mangekyou techniques without having such active. -Don't claim your shinra tensei to be able to expand to continental sizes. -Your chidori won't pierce right through a raiton no yoroi and the body of it's user. -Don't surpass the time alteration of 3 days of tsukuyomi. -A susano'o that runs at shunshin speed. -A byakugan that can see 360 w/o a blind spot. These are just a few examples but exceptions might exist such as: Empowering the strength and range of a raiton technique via suiton so mainly, you can empower series jutsu if you use legitimate and logical means. Keep in mind that the prior list is not to fall in such a category, if you wonder why... stop reading, you're a lost cause. >> Just kidding. But seriously. << 'Reborns(resets)' Reborns are to be respected by all means, ignoring such is one of the most if not the most frowned upon act within SL. People work for their resets. As awesome as everyone sucking it up and understanding they have to work for them... idiots will always exist, complaining how it should be determined by rp and not the forest. Just for the heck of it, I'll give a general view upon why reborns should be respected: -It's unfair to magically claim something others have worked hundred and hundreds of hours for. -SL was originally just the game itself and rp was implemented later on. It's only natural for the forest to have an influence of sorts on what SL now mainly is, rp, otherwise, it would make the actual game part meaningless and unrewarding. -Those that deny such are either noobs that hate the idea of having to work that much to get there or veterans that were/are to lazy to level and think they have the right to claim what others worked hard in the forest for. In both cases, whiners that refuse reality. -This rule, as all the others that have been and are to be stated here are officialized by the simple fact that the majority of SL goes by them. Reborn system: While how to follow some reborns is more ambiguous than others due to some having actual stages while some do not it is demanding that you do not claim the kg/reset to it's full power until you have maxed the actual reset. NOTICE! Just because the kekkei genkai you will to claim is not among the official 8 it doesn't mean it lacks the requirement of a reset. For example, if you are going to claim a custom doujutsu you need to be resetted in doujutsu. Here is a list of reborns with well determined stages: Lotus gates: 1 reset:1-5 gates 2 resets:6-8 Sharingan: 1:3 tomoe sharingan 2:Mangekyou sharingan + the techniques exclusively for each eye in particular 3:The 2 techniques get stronger, you may obtain Kamui(the only trainable mangekyou technique as the Naruto databooks have it) + susano'o flesh and bones along with the basic weapons(no special effects/attributes) 4:The technique can now finally be as strong as they get with a regular mangekyou sharingan and the full susano'o is unlocked. RP: Eternal mangekyou sharingan must be obtained through legitimate rp and can not be claimed with resets alone. Requirements: Must take implant the eyes of a mangekyou user in place of your original ones (preferably winning them via battle, not demanding but frowned upon otherwise.) while being a mangekyou user yourself. Important: Even though the sharingan can copy almost any jutsu, one can not copy jutsu he does not meet the requirements for such as: Chakra control, stamina and what not. Also, keep in mind that the copied jutsu is just ALMOST perfectly accurate, it will still be lightly weaker than that of the original, which can be changed by later training the jutsu. Rinnegan 1. Deva Path 2. Naraka Path 3. Animal Path 4. Preta Path 5. Asura Path 6. Human Path Toad summoning/sage arts 1:You ahve the abilities to summon toads of all shapes and sizes save for elders. 2:You can summon the elders and fuse with them 3:You have the ability to gather and utilize natural chakra and are a newbie in sage mode, as for the following 3 resets these simply increase, the six'th being the level of Naruto, named child of profeccy. Exception: Obtaining the eyes of one that has reborn in one of the 3 doujutsu, the strength of the eyes depending on the number of resets your victim/donor had. The 3 tomoe alone is a great chakra drain for a non Uchiha so it's best to not try and go for the 3 cannon tech even if you do get your hands on the right set of eyes. You might wind up dead. Demons Even though not perfectly moddish, they are highly frowned upon save for bijuu. It's acceptable as long as you are reasonable. Minor demons only! It's not something you'd want to go for, let alone overdo. Copyright Custom kg/kt: Not to be used w/o the permission of the original creator, you can't have a kg w/o being related or obtaining the dna of the kg holder. Example: Power release; Denmyakugan; Unique items: Duh, unique. There's just one, thus not more than one person is in possession of it: Examples: The sword of totsuka; the seven star sword; summoning scrolls. Unique/rare jutsu: Jutsu with an incredible level of difficulty that need to be thought by the current hlolders in order to be obtained. Example: Hirashin Summons Even though personal summons may exist with a specific creature or such, one needs to sign a contract that normally has a holder in order to obtain the ability to summon the desired species. How frowned upon it is otherwise depends on how rigid the scroll holder is some have no problems with others claiming the summons they possess the scroll to while some are the opposite. (the frogs are an exception due to obvious reasons) That will be all for now. Thank you for your time. Best regards, Uchiha Rare